disneyjessiefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessie And Parker
'Jessie And Parker '''is the 6th episode of [[The Ross's|''The Ross's]] and the 16th episode overall. Summery Jessie and Parker spend the whole day together until they do something which makes Jessie confused. Plot (Skai Jackson): (The Ross's was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day at the apartment Jessie was doing chores around the house while the kids were at school. Suddenly Parker from Liv and Maddie walked into the apartment and Jessie was shocked to see him. Jessie!!! said Parker. Parker whats up what brings you here to New York asked Jessie? Well I wanted to come and see you since its been almost two or three years since we last saw each other said Parker. Well the kids are at school for the day and I am cleaning up the apartment before they get home said Jessie. Well I also want to ask if you are available to hangout later on asked Joey??? Yea sure we can hangout later on said Jessie. Later that day at dinner Jessie was telling Ravi Zuri and Emma about Joeys return. What Joey has returned what did he want asked Emma? Well he wanted to see if I was available to hangout later said Jessie. Well what about Tony asked Zuri? What about Tony asked Jessie? What if he gets mad and breaks up with you said Emma. Emma you don't know if that's true I mean Jessie and Tony are back together forever and Joey and Jessie would be hanging out as friends only said Ravi. Ravi you don't know that besides Tony can also hear what were saying as well said Emma. Yes I can said Tony who was indeed listening. TONY are you listening to what were talking about asked Jessie? Yes and I am coming up to talk to you said Tony. Soon Tony came up and he was talking to Jessie about Joey. Jessie were boyfriend and girlfriend remember said Tony. Yes Tony I know and don't worry and Joey were just friends and were hanging out we haven't seen each other since four years ago said Jessie. Ok Jessie I believe you now I hope you come back and now kissing Joey said Tony. Don't worry Tony said Jessie as she kissed him goodbye and left to meet up with Joey. Tony do you really believe that asked Zuri? Yes Jessie would never cheat on me for another man said Tony. I don't believe that at all said Emma. Yea you should ask her what they did when she comes home said Zuri. I think I will now that you said that I don't wanna lose Jessie again said Tony. Soon Tony left back downstairs to work again as Ravi looked at Zuri and Emma not happy. I can't believe you two would do that to Jessie and Tony's relationship said Ravi. Ravi no one asked you said Emma. Emma shut it because your still grounded for what you did to me a week ago said Ravi. Oh be quiet said Emma as she walked away. Later that day Jessie and Parker were hanging out in the park and they were talking. Jessie I am glad that we are hanging out said Parker. Me too Parker said Jessie. So Jessie how are things with you and Tony asked Parker? Well we are doing good and he thinks that your gonna steal me from him said Jessie. Oh well don't worry were just friends remember said Joey. Yes we are were just friends said Jessie as she looked at Joey. Joey then looked back at Jessie and they were getting closer then before. Joey and Jessie started to kiss and make out. Joey and Jessie then smiled at each other and they were shocked about what they did. Later that evening at the apartment Jessie came back and everyone was waiting for her. Jessie where have you been asked Emma? Well I have been out with Joey and we just hung out said Jessie as she walked upstairs. That was weird said Ravi. Yea too weird said Zuri. Well I think she is hiding something form us said Emma. The End Trivia * This marks the return of Parker Ronney from Liv & Maddie.